Dancing Through Life
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: Pansy gets a letter from her mother and gets angry, she starts dancing and Draco sees her. PreHBP, DP, rated T.


Well here I am again, and again I should be studying instead of writing but as you can see here I am…So this fic is kind of weird, related most of it to me mainly because I dance and I was a tad angry at my parents when I wrote this, so yeah…hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe the 'Soniricus Musicale' spell, I made that up, oh yeah and the song is 'One Step Closer' from Linkin Park.

**Dancing through life**

A flame was burning inside of her, the anger making its way through her veins, her heart was racing and she pulled the strips on her ballet points a bit harder than she was used to.

-_Soniricus Musicale_- she whispered waving her wand in the room which since she had entered had transformed into a class similar to the ones she was used to in her conservatory.

A loud music started pounding from the air and the coarse words controlled her body as she stood up.

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway _

Just like before...

Roughly she stood on the points, the strips hurting her ankles. She started to move from one end to another, all the way making rough jumps that even with the graceful landing the anger was evident.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

The adrenaline in her veins made her close her dark eyes, her feet now had life of its own and the sweat started to drop form her pores.

I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again

Just like before

The words came flashing through her mind again and again, '_not worthy…not fitting…not good enough…_.' She flashed open her eyes and saw her reflection on the mirror.

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

There he stood; there he had been all the time, while the music blasted he had been there, while she danced he had been there, while she screamed in her insides he had been there.

_Shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up, shut up, shut up _

I'm about to BREAK

She closed her eyes again and feeling the music starting to end she did what she knew best. In her black points again she stood and started spinning; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, he lost count.

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

The music stopped and with it the pirouttes ended. The exhausted girl dropped to floor and started sobbing, her angry tears finding their hide out in her rosy cheeks. At last she stopped crying and helping herself up went where now a goblet with water stood.

-Done with your tantrums now?- said in a drawling voice the boy who watched her dance

-Shut up- she said, her voice hoarse and low.

The boy stood up and proved to be more than a mere boy. His blonde hair was a bit longer than usual and draw more attention since it was hung loosely around his face instead of his gelled-back style; his grey eyes showed how much more mature he was and his tall and lean figure stood out being besides the petite frame the girl had.

-What do you want?- she asked seeing how he had come closer to where she was

-What do you think?- he purred in her ear all the while sneaking his arms around her slim waist.

-Not in the mood Malfoy- she shoved him aside and took another gulp of water

He looked at her slim legs and well, perfect body but still he knew something was wrong, she only danced like this when she was angry, really angry.

-What's wrong?- he asked, his voice in a nonchalant tone

-Nothing you would worry or even care about Malfoy-

Draco looked at her again and tried to sense what was going on.

-Would you stop looking at me like that, I'm really not in the mood Malfoy- she hissed feeling his gaze all over her body

-Parkinson, what's wrong?- he asked again, his tone now a bit more worried

-Nothing! I already told you!- she turned around to face him

-And you already know I don't believe you, so quit playing hard to get and just bloody tell me!-

Both looked at each other in the eye, grey facing black.

-My mother sent me a letter- she finally said

-That's all?- he asked, he knew Pansy's mother could be a real bitch when she wanted, but that never made Pansy act like this.

-She wants me to get the dark mark next month, even though in her words I'm not "worthy enough, or even fitting"- she said mimicking what her mother said in the letter and remembered how she also wrote she wasn't the daughter she had wanted her to be

-Can you believe her! And she also has the nerve to bloody say I'm not the daughter I was supposed to be! That I humiliate the Parkinson name!-

Pansy snapped; the goblet of water she had been holding was now smashed against the mirror broken into small pieces. Draco stood there silent and finally deciding on what he should do, he knelt down to where now Pansy sat and grabbed her hand, squeezing it a bit.

-I know you don't care so you don't have to act like you do- she said, her voice again low, barely above a whisper

-Actually Pans…I do-

Pansy looked at the blonde and then just laughed bitterly.

-What?-

-Nothing…-

Both stood there for what seemed hours, hands still holding and looking into their reflection.

-Is this how it's always going to be?-

-What?-

-Life, I don't know…everything?-

-Well Parkinson…if you mean our parents always bitching about how much of a failure we both are…then yes…-

-Then I guess you will continue seeing me dancing all of my life- she laughed again bitterly

-Yes I will-

-All of my life?-

-All of your life Pansy, all of it, wouldn't want to miss any of those pirouttes now would I?-

Pansy didn't answer and looked at their reflection again, _'maybe, just maybe, he does care' _

_

* * *

_

Well there it is, hope you review!


End file.
